Bakugan Battle Brawlers:Light and Darkness Clash!
by RedSniperTail
Summary: Jake Lancer,an ordinary 15 year old teenager,had obtained a Bakugan by the name of Leonidas.Leonidas's Origin's are unknown,but Jake didn't push on the subject.He soon set off on an adventure not only to become a strong battler but make new friendships along the long he's with Leonidas,he's willing to take on all challenge's that he's gonna face on this path.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of my many chapter Bakugan series! I will be starting this story of by introducing my Oc! So just like my Yugioh Story,send me a private message about your oc's appearance,their personality,their backstory and their Bakugan partner and your partner Bakugans appearance and like before,I'm accepting the first 6 oc's I is being set during Season 1 so you need three ,enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

Jake Lancer was your normal everyday ,as far as normal can wasn't really a person for making friends since other people didn't really like to talk to was because he didn't have a single knew all the rules but he just couldn't find the right partner for him.'Man,I don't think I'm ever gonna find the right partner for me...'Jake thought with a sigh.

(Quick A/N so you guys know how my oc looks. He has short black hair,and sea blue eyes,and in some parts of the story,his eyes turn fire red when he wears a short sleeve black t-shirt with a Dragon design on wears a pair of black jeans with a similar dragon design running down the right leg and a pair of red sneakers that look like the scales of a case you couldn't tell,I really love 't mean to drag that on,back to the story)

Little did Jake know,today was gonna be entirely different.

Jake went through the same routine everyday,wake up,get dressed,go to school,come home,have dinner with his parents and then go up to his Jake had gotten home from school,he dropped his bag on the floor and plopped himself onto his bed.'Another day and still no Bakugan.I'm starting to think I'm never gonna find a partner.'Oh how wrong you are Jake.

A sudden white light began to flash in Jake's room."W-What's going on?"Jake asked himself,his face filled with nothing but surprise as the entire room flashed white a few times before completely becoming engulfed in the light."W-Whoa!"

The light soon dimmed down a few seconds seemed any his stuff was the way it was before,there was a Bakugan by his computer and...wait….a Bakugan?! Jake's attention shot towards his computer as he slowly approached the Pyrus Bakugan.'Well,the Bakugan seems friendly I guess...'Jake thought as he sat in the chair by his of the sudden,the Bakugan opened up."Wah!"Jake yelped in surprise and fell back out his chair,landing on the floor with a thud.

'Hm...this isn't Vestroia. But it also isn't the Doom Dimension ...hm?'The Bakugans attention was drawn to the boy on the floor.

"Good is one hard wood floor."Jake groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his attention was drawn back to the Bakugan soon after."Phew,be careful nearly scared me half to death."Jake chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"My apologies."

"Hey,no ...did you just talk?!"Jake asked with shock in his voice.

"Yes I 't all Bakugan talk?"The Pyrus Bakugan tilted to the side,almost as if he was confused.

"Well,no Bakugan I know ...except for you that is."Jake said with a bit of an awkward sigh."Umm...if you don't mind me asking,what's your name?"

"My name...My name is Leonidas."The Bakugan named Leonidas introduced himself.

"Well nice to meet you name's Jake Lancer."Jake smiled and held out his hand,only to realize his small blunder."Well this is awkward.I just realized you techinically don't have hands while your in this form."Jake laughed a bit awkwardly.

Leonidas said nothing and hopped onto Jake's hand and hopped his way onto Jake's shoulder."There,now it will be easier for us to talk."Leonidas said,somehow ignoring the subject of the whole holding hand's thing.

"Uhh...okay I guess…"Jake mumbled a bit."So Leonidas,tell me a little bit about yourself."Jake suggested with a small smile.

Leonidas took about an hour or 2 explaining everything about Vestroia and where he came also considered telling Jake about the Doom Dimension,but he thought against had thought that Jake was like all the other Bakugan who got sent the Doom Dimension,so he kept that to himself.

"And that's all about I understand if you don't believe me at first but-"

"I believe you."Jake interrupted.

"Wait,what?"Leonidas asked.

"Trust me,you seem like a pretty trustworthy Bakugan.I don't see any reason not to trust you."Jake smiled brightly.

Leonidas seemed to turn away in embarrassment."I don't need your compliment's."Leonidas huffed a bit.

"Whatever Leo."Jake rolled his eyes.

"Leo?"Leonidas tilted again.

"Yea,it's a short version of your 's easier to say and easier to come on,you and me are going out."Jake said as he rushed downstairs with Leo still on his shoulder.

"Where are we going Jake?"Leonidas asked as Jake rushed out the door after saying a quick goodbye to his parents.

"Well first we're going to find some more Bakugan for our team so we can officially be a Bakugan when we're all set,it's time to take down my opponents!"Jake said as he pumped his fist into the air while running.

'His thirst for battle...it almost feels the same as by sticking with this boy...I will learn why I'm here in the human world.'Leonidas thought with a sigh of content.

'Bakugan partner's aren't the only thing I'm gonna be I wanna truly be a battler,I'm gonna need some friends to help along the where to look is the question?'Jake thought as he set off on a journey to not only to be a true battler,but to make some trustworthy friends along the did he know,he was being watched from the shadows…

'Jake Lancer...suddenly getting a Bakugan from out of nowhere.I may just have to keep an eye on you...'The shadowy figure thought with a chuckle before disappearing into the shadow's.

Well that was the first chapter,and like in my Yugioh stories,I'll be doing a chapter for everyone's oc's which will be a maximum of six before I start the main story then,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

First Filler Chapter! Enjoy! I particularly like this Oc. You'll see why when you read.

"So what's the win count now?"

"I don't know Leo.I lost track after win number 30."Jake said with a small sigh as he sat down on the bench in the had formed a team of Bakugan soon after he got team consisted of Leonidas,Falconeer,and so far,he was on a pretty good winning streak. It's not that the battles were easy,it's just the problem of finding the right opponent to battle.

'So far most of these challenges have been fairly if one of those opponents was one of the Battle Brawlers,I would have had a good challenge.'Jake was soon brought out of his thoughts by a sudden tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse your name Jake Lancer?"Jake turned around upon hearing the he did,the source of the voice was a girl with long ankle length blonde hair and bright cyan eyes with her pupil's being a darker shade of was wearing a black tank top,with camo shorts,knee high leather boots and fingerless gloves.

"That depends on who's asking."Jake said carefully.

"My name is Saphir Knightmare.I've seen that you've been climbing up the ranks recently."Saphir said as she sat next Jake."As of recently,I've also been climbing up the ranks."

"Uhh...well it's nice to meet you name is Jake Lancer by the way."Jake said with a small the next hour or two,they spent most of their time chatting away at the park.'Well she seems trustworthy doesn't look like she has any bad intentions.'Jake thought with a small sigh.

"So Saphir,are you up for a little bat-"

"Ok! I've held my tongue for long enough! Saphir! Are we going to battle him or not?"A sudden voice interrupted,making both Jake and Saphir suddenly go turned his attention to Leonidas who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Did you say that Leo?"Jake asked.

Leonidas looked at his partner."You're joking right?"Jake shrugged and chuckled a bit awkwardly.

Saphir sighed and motioned to a Darkus Bakugan that was now sitting on her shoulder." is my Bakugan name is Esmarauder."Saphir said as she held him out towards Jake.

"Oh,well hey there 's really nice to meet you."Jake said with a small smile,only for the Darkus Bakugan to turn away from him.

"Don't mind 's only upset because he hasn't had a battle yet today."Saphir said,making Esmarauder mumble something under his breath.

"Well than,allow me and my partner to be his first battle for today."Jake offered,surprising Saphir a bit.

"Really? Why do you want to battle me?"She asked him.

"Well,I know you didn't find me here just to talk."Jake said with a small chuckle.

Saphir seemed silent for a moment before she chuckled a bit."It's like you're reading me like an open book."She said as she pulled out her card.

"Alright,you ready?"Jake asked as he pulled out his own card,getting a nod from Saphir.

"Field Open!"Time around them started to slow down,before coming to a complete two were soon in a large,empty field."Gate Card Set!"The two threw down their Gate Cards,the cards soon enlarging.

"I'll kick this off! Gate Card Set!"Jake said as he threw down another card,soon pulling out a Bakugan afterwards."Bakugan Brawl!"Jake threw his Bakugan out onto the field,soon rolling to a stop on Jake's Gate Card."Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Saurus!"The large rhino like Bakugan emerged onto the field.

Saurus:280

"Bakugan Brawl!"Saphir threw her Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Darkus Siege!"The large warrior Bakugan appeared on the field,on the same card as Saurus.

Siege:300

'Battle Start.'Came the voice from their Bakupod's.

"Ability Card activate! Dark Spear! It raises Siege's power by 100G's!"Saphir explained.

Siege:400

Siege raised his spear to strike Saurus,but before he could…

"Counter Ability activate!"Jake said as he held up card."Magma Flow Reverse! If you increased your Bakugans power during battle,this card doubles that amount and adds it my Saurus!"

Saurus:480

When Siege tried to strike Saurus,he had blocked it with his horn and pierced his horn through Siege,sending him flying back onto the ground,reverting back to his ball form and landing in front of Saphir.'Wow,so this guy isn't just all talk...'Saphir thought as Saurus had returned to Jake's hand.

"Saphir! Throw me out there so I can show this fool what a true battle is!"Esmaraduer said in a commanding tone.

"Not just when the time is right."Saphir said,making him huff and turn away from her as she took out her next Bakugan."Bakugan Brawl!"She threw the Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan stand! Darkus Fear Ripper!"The Bakugan emerged onto the field,flexing it's sharp claws.

Fear Ripper:310

"Bakugan Brawl!"Jake threw his second Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Falconeer!"The large bird let out a screech as it flew above the Fear Ripper,who tried to hit Falconeer but to no avail.

"Gate Card,open! Dark Hole!"Saphir said as the card started to glow a light shade of purple."Not only does this raise Fear Ripper's power by 100G's,it's also gonna ground you're bird! It's also gonna stun your abilities for the whole battle!"

"But without my abilities,my Falconeer is a sitting duck!"Jake said,soon jumping back when Fear Ripper had knocked Falconeer onto the ground,the Bakugan reverting back to its ball form.'Dang,this girl is really tough,but I got an ace up my own sleeve...'Jake thought,pulling out an ability card."Ability activate! Mutual Fall!"

"But why would you use an ability when your Bakugan is already defeated?"Saphir questioned him.

"Because this ability can only be used after my Bakugan has been defeated! The cost is that I take out one of my Bakugan from play,and in this case,my Saurus!"Jake tossed the ability towards Fear Ripper which was soon engulfed by fire because of the Ripper reverted back to his ball form and landed in front of Saphir.'I took out her Fear Ripper,but I just costed myself a Bakugan.I'm gonna have to be extra careful around her partner Bakugan.'Jake thought with a small sigh.

"Ready Leo?"Jake asked.

"I'm always ready partner! Throw me out there!"Leonidas said,going into his ball form,soon getting grabbed by Jake.

"Finally! It's about time I got out there!"Esmarauder said with crazed excitement,going into his ball form,getting a small nod from Saphir.

"Bakugan Brawl!"She said,throwing him out onto the soon emerged onto the field,with that sadistic grin on his face.(A/N To know what he looks like,try to picture a medieval knight made of shining emeralds with a huge broadsword.)

Esmarauder:350

'Yikes...even with that helmet covering his face,I can still see that creepy grin.'Jake thought,taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves a bit.'Doesn't long as Leo is with me,we got this.'Jake thought,clenching his other hand tightly."Bakugan Brawl!"Saphir noticed it for a split second,the moment Jake threw his Bakugan,his eyes flashed bright red for a second before going back to a regular sea blue flashed bright red when he landed on the gate card,appearing in a torrent of fire when he emerged on the field.

Leonidas:350

'Battle Start.'

"Ability card activate! Raging Fire Torrent! This will boost Leonidas's power by 100G's,and decrease your Bakugans power by the same amount!"Jake explained.

Leonidas:450

Esmarauder:250

Before the blast of fire reached Esmarauder,Saphir had activated an ability of her own."Ability Card activate! Emerald Shield! With this,it nullifies the effects of your ability!"Esmarauder summoned an Emerald shield,protecting himself from the blast.

Leonidas:350

Esmarauder:350

"Now time for another Card activate! Moonlit Excalibur! This will raise my Bakugans power by 100G's!"Esmarauder's sword shined brightly,increasing his power.

Esmarauder:450

"Say goodnight you overgrown lizard!"He said with that same crazed grin on his face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Ability activate! Alpha Blaster! This is gonna boost Leo's points by a powerful 200!"Leonidas formed a large blast of energy in his mouth.

Leonidas:550

"Sorry,ain't gonna Activate! Nightmare Canon! This takes 100 points from your Bakugan!"Saphir could feel the power draining from him and the blast he formed in his mouth he had a worried look on his face when he saw the canon appear in front of Esmarauder.

Leonidas:450

"But that's not enough! It will just end in a tie!"Jake said with confusion and shock on his face.

"Not when I activate this. Ability Activate! Wrath of The Round Table! With this,it's over. It takes 100 of your partner's points,and adds them to my Bakugan."Saphir explained felt even more of his power drain from him.

Leonidas:350

Esmarauder:550

"I absolutely enjoyed toying with you! And I'm sure killing you will be an even greater pleasure!"Esmarauder said with a crazed laugh,while he raised his sword in the air.

"Jake,you know what to do!"Leonidas said a bit quickly.

"Right!"Jake smirked."Gate Card Open! Recycle!"

"But what good is that card to you now?"Saphir asked.

"I take it you don't know what it ,I'll gladly ,I must get rid of my last ability."Jake said as he tossed the last card in his hand onto the gate card,soon sinking into the ground."Then I'm allowed to re-use one ability that was used during this battle! I recycle,Alpha Blaster! Now comes the fun part! The recycled ability gains the power of the card I got rid of! I got rid of the card known as Dragon's Gunfire! This boosts the power of a Pyrus Bakugan by 200 and decreases one Bakugans power by 200!"

Needless to say,Saphir and Esmarauder were both shocked.A red aura suddenly surrounded Leonidas as he felt a surge of power rush through him.

Leonidas:750

Esmaraduer:350

"B-But...that's impossible...I've never lost to anyone before!"Esmarauder exclaimed,a shocked look replacing his crazed look.

"Ever heard the saying,'There's a first time for everything.' Well,there's a first time for you losing!"Leonidas released the blast of energy towards Esmarauder,who was engulfed in the blast,soon going back to his ball form and landing in front of area around them soon started to disappear,before the two were soon back in the real world,and time was now moving normally again.

"Oh man! That was the best battle I've ever had!"Jake said with a large smile on his face as he walked over to Saphir.

"Uh... two are actually the first one's to beat Esmaraduer in a head on battle."Saphir said with a small smile.

"Yea! You and Esmarauder should join me and Leo!"Jake said excitedly.

"What?! Absolutely not!"Esmarauder said angrily.

" 'd be nice."Saphir said,completely ignoring Esmarauder's outburst.

"But…! I…! Ugh...I give up with you! Do whatever you want!"Esmarauder proceeded to grumble under his breath as he went back to his ball form.

"Don't mind only gets like this when his full power isn't enough in 'll calm down eventually."Saphir said with a small laugh along with Jake who laughed a bit at Esmarauder's angered state.

That same shadowy figure was once again in the shadow's.'Hm? Now he has a new one looks like a 's like I have to keep a bigger eye on her as well as Jake.'With that,the shadowy figure once again disappeared.

Next Time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers…

Hey guys! It's Jake here! It's now me,Leo,Saphir and Esmarauder! Next time,rumors have been going around about a pair of Brawler's who are the ultimate tag uses Ventus,and the other one Subterra. They call themselves the Rush and Crush Duo! Next time,me and Saphir are gonna have to team together if we wanna beat these two! I just hope Esmarauder can team up with Leo without losing his temper Next time,this is Jake Lancer,signing off!

So basically,you get the idea,I want the next 2 oc's to have a Subterra Partner,and the other have a Ventus next time,4 more chapters till the main would have 5 but I decided to do four since I'm doing two oc's in then,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Third Filler Chapter! Slight change of plans,since I didn't get a Ventus and Subterra Oc yet,I'm going to be doing another person's oc that I recently got. So anyways,enjoy!

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the rushing wind and the leaves rustling. It was quiet and calm all until…

"Selena,this silence is starting to bore me!"

And just like that,the silent mood was ruined.

"Reaper,why do you always have to ruin the meditation session?"

"Excuse me if an hour of silence bores me to death! That's saying a lot considering I'm the Grim Reaper of Bakugan!"

"You know what Selena,let's take a break for now."

Selena Daibora was a 12 year old female. She is a very serious person and is very quiet and calm. She's rarely seen with a smile on her face. She was taken in by Shun,a pro brawler,as his pupil so she could train to become the best brawler. She has long red hair that reaches down to her hips,and her side bangs were always covering up her right eye. Her eyes are a light shade of aqua,which clashed against her olive toned skin. She is always seen wearing a black cropped tank top that was a wore high waisted white shorts and a red wears black fingerless gloves and red sneakers.

"Honestly Reaper,when are you going to learn that meditation is the key to a calm mind and a calm soul."Shun's Bakugan partner,Skyress,said with a sigh.

"I'll learn when being completely silent for a long time stops being boring."Reaper said with a huff.

"Enough you two."Shun said with a bit of annoyance in his voice as he stood up off the ground along with Selena.

"Your training is coming along good so far you've still got a ways to go before your training is complete."Shun said with a small sigh.

"Aw! Come on! I say were plenty trained already!"Reaper said as he hopped up and down on Selena's shoulder,only to be silenced by Selena.

"If you wanna see how far you've come with your training,then prove it in a holding back."Shun said as he pulled out his Bakugan didn't back down though.

"Alright.I'm ready to battle when you are Shun."Selena said confidently.

"Are you sure Selena? Shun's going all out in this one."Reaper said as he tilted to the side a bit.

Selena said nothing as she pulled out her Bakugan card.'Well...now I know her mind is set on this one...'Reaper thought with a sigh.

"Field Open!"Time around them slowly came to a stop as they were transported to the large empty arena.

"Gate Card Set!"The two threw their Gate cards onto the field,soon enlarging when they did.

"I'll start us off."Shun said as he pulled out one of his Bakugan."Bakugan Brawl!"Shun yelled as he threw his Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Ventus Ravenoid!"The large raven emerged onto the field.

Ravenoid:290

"It's my go! Bakugan Brawl!"Selena said as she threw her Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Darkus Stinglash!"The large scorpion like Bakugan emerged onto the field.

Stinglash:270

'Battle Start.'

"Ability card activate! Poison Stinger! This is gonna zap half your Bakugans power and transfers it to Stinglash!"Selena explained as Stinglash launched it's stinger towards Ravenoid.

"Gate Card Open! Ventus Gale Storm!"Shun's Gate Card shined brightly before a strong wind started to blow,knocking back the stinger."This negates any Ability Card that lowers my Ventus Bakugans power and instead doubles that amount!"Ravenoid started to shine a bright green as his power went up.

Ravenoid:480

Ravenoid flew high into the air,only to soar back down to the ground at a high speed,smashing Stinglash into the ground,making it revert back to its ball form and land in front of Selena.'Wow,Shun wasn't kidding when he said no holding well,I've got a few tricks of my own Shun...'Selena thought as Ravenoid returned to Shun's hand."Gate Card set!"Selena threw her Gate Card onto the field."Bakugan Brawl!"

A few hours later…

Selena laid on the ground,tired and worn out from her battle with she knew he wasn't kidding when he said he was going all out.

"You're getting better everyday Selena."Shun said as he sat down next to Selena."But you've gotta learn not to push yourself too hard in a ,you're gonna wear yourself out before the battle is over."Selena sighed as she sat up off the ground and stood up.

"I'm going inside to rest coming in?"Selena asked,looking over her shoulder.

"No.I think I'm just gonna sit out here for a bit."Shun said with a small shake of his head,getting a nod from Selena as she headed back sighed as he stared at the setting sun.'She's getting better by the I'm not sure if I wanna send her out there all the recent rumors about people losing their Bakugan in battle,I don't wanna risk Selena losing her Bakugan should I send her out well,I guess I still have plenty of time to decide whether or not she's ready to take on the real world…'Shun thought as he soon drifted off to sleep.

Sorry! Would have done the full battle but I was feeling tired and I just wanted to get this chapter up! Also,sorry if you read this and there are a few places where it looks like I'm missing a few words from the sentence,I don't know why my computer does I hope you enjoyed! And I still need a Haos using Oc so I can have all the oc's and get their chapters done then get started on the main story! And don't worry,I have the Ventus oc taken care of since I'm using a New Oc of my ,until next time,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

Fourth Filler Chapter! This one is special because I'm including 2 oc's in this story so the battle in this chapter is gonna be a Tag Battle. Anyways,hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"So Jake,if you don't mind me asking,why did we have to meet here at a Cafe'?"Saphir asked as she took a small sip from her water bottle.

"Well it's because I wanted to talk about a duo who have been recently climbing up the ranks."Jake said with a small sigh as he looked away from his laptop.

"I get an odd sense of Deja Vu' when you said that."Saphir said with a sigh as she put her water back into her bag.

"Anyways,check this out."Jake said as he turned his laptop towards Saphir."Their names are Ethan Castle and Nicholas Griffin. It says the two are a really skilled Tag Team."

"Hmph,they don't look that tough.I could take them on with one arm ripped off my body." Esmarauder said with a confident tone,only to get a disturbed look from Jake."What?"

"Don't you mean 'One arm tied behind my back'?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I question how you and Saphir are partners."

They were suddenly cut off when they heard the front door of the Cafe' next two that walked through the door looked exactly like the two that Jake showed Saphir. Ethan was around Jake's had brown,medium length hair,with purple wore a rolled up white long sleeve shirt with an orange wore brown cargo pants and dark brown sneakers.

The other was Nicholas wore a short sleeved black shirt with a green had short black hair with the back part of his hair dyed a dark shade of also wore a pair of black jeans with a black pair of sneakers.

"I think that's our duo right there."Saphir said as she stood up with her bag."Let's go Jake."Jake nodded and stood up out of his seat.

"Jake Lancer and Saphir 's a pleasure to meet you."

Jake and Saphir suddenly stopped and turned around,only to be greeted by Ethan and Nicholas.

"Uh... 's nice to meet you too."Jake said with a bit of an awkward smile.

"Would you two be up for a little battle?"Jake and Saphir were both caught off would these two suddenly want to battle? It was suspicious but it didn't look like it could be trap either.

" 're up for a little 2 on 2."When Jake and Saphir waked outside,neither of them noticed the large grin on Ethan and Nicholas's faces.

Once all four of them were set-up outside,they each pulled out their Bakugan card."Field Open!"Time around them slowly came to a stop,and soon they were in the large empty arena.

"Hey Jake,I've never been in a tag battle you mind explaining how a tag battle works?"Saphir asked him.

" see,think of an hourglass pattern."

"An hourglass pattern?"

" goes from me,to Ethan,to Nicholas,to you,than back to me."Jake outlined an hourglass shape as an example to show how the turns go.

"Oh okay,I think I get it now."

But before either of them could throw down their Gate Card's,Ethan and Nicholas each pulled out a card from their pockets.'Hm? That's don't look like Gate Cards.'Jake thought with a confused look.

"Doom Card Set!"Ethan and Nicholas both threw the mysterious card onto the field,the cards sinking into the ground before giving off a purple glow.

"Hey Leo,have you ever heard of a Doom Card before?"Jake asked his partner.

"No.I can't say I have."Leonidas said with an equally confused look,until Jake turned back to Ethan and Nicholas.

"Hey! Where did you two get those cards? And what exactly do they do?"Jake asked while clenching his fist tightly,only to get a chuckle from both of them.

"If you wanna find out…"Ethan stopped for a moment to pull out his Gate Card."Then you have to Brawl."He finished.

"Hn,fine by me."Jake said while he and Saphir pulled out their Gate Cards,along with Nicholas.

"Gate Card Set!"They all threw their cards down onto the field,all four cards soon enlarging.

"I'll kick it off!"Jake said as he pulled out one of his Bakugan."Bakugan Brawl!"Jake threw his Bakugan out onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Falconeer!"The large red bird emerged onto the field with a loud screech.

Falconeer:280

"It's my go! Bakugan Brawl!"Ethan threw out one of his Bakugan onto the same card as Falconeer."Bakugan Stand! Subterra Manion!"The Sphinx like creature flew above the gate card a few times before landing.

Manion:300

'Battle Start.'

"Ability Card activate! Subterra Megaquake! This is gonna ground your birdy and lower its power by 100G's!"The ground started to shake violently,causing Falconeer to land on the ground with a loud thud.

Falconeer:180

"Counter Ability Activate! Magma Flow Reverse! With this,it nullifies your Ability and doubles the amount that Falconeer lost!"Jake explained,until a sudden gust of wind blew away the flow of magma."What the-!?"

Nicholas had a smirk on his face."You fell victim to my Windstorm Gate Card!"The card below Manion and Falconeer glew a bright green."It's gonna stop your ability in it's tracks! Say goodbye to your Falconeer!"Manion charged towards Falconeer and headbutted of Falconeer landing in front of Jake like he thought he would,a large purple portal opened up from behind Jake and Saphir and Falconeer flew through the portal,before it closed completely,shocking both Jake and Saphir.

"What just happened to my Falconeer?!"Jake asked in shock.

"I see you don't know what a Doom Card me to your Bakugan happen to be defeated while a Doom Card is in play,they get sent to the Doom Dimension,and there's no way to get them back!"Nicholas was for a second that both Esmarauder and Leonidas froze up at the mention of the name Doom Dimension.

"Well don't expect us to lose anymore Bakugan! Right Leonidas?"When Jake got no response,he turned to Leo only to see that he was dead silent."Hey Leo,you okay man?"Jake asked him,snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Uh,yes...I'm fine."Leonidas said,even though the tone in his voice seemed unsure.

" 's probably just scared of the dark."Even Esmarauder's tone seemed unsure.

"Are you sure you're okay Esmarauder?"Saphir asked had never heard him with this tone of voice.

"What kind of question is that Saphir? I'm always ready to make my opponent's suffer!"Esmarauder said with a crazed laugh,even though his laugh seemed off a bit.

'Whatever this Doom Card stuff is,all I know is that me and Jake are gonna have to be careful if we don't wanna lose Leonidas or Esmarauder...'Saphir thought as she clenched her fist tightly.

Next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers…

Hey guys,Jake here! Me and Saphir don't know what any of this Doom Dimension stuff is,but what we know for sure is that we can't lose Leonidas or Esmarauder! If we want to win this battle,Leonidas and Esmarauder are gonna have to work together if they want us to win this one! Let's just hope that they can stop fighting with each other and focus on fighting those two! Until then,this is Jake signing out!

The next part of this battle will be concluded in the next chapter. Until then,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

Part 2! The battle concludes in this chapter!

"Great,now we know that losing a battle means losing our gonna have to be extra careful if we wanna win this."Jake said with a small sigh.

"Well maybe if somebody wasn't reckless,they wouldn't have lost their Bakugan!"Esmarauder said coldly.

"I was caught off guard! How was I supposed to know losing a battle meant actually losing my Bakugan!"

"It just goes to show how much of a reckless brawler you are!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my partner like that!"Leonidas said angrily.

"Don't go acting so tough Leonidas! Maybe if you had given him a little warning,he wouldn't have gone and lost his Bakugan!"Esmarauder spat angrily as he turned away from both of them.

"Why you little-!"

"If you two are gonna keep arguing,"Nicholas interrupted the two arguing Bakugan as he pulled out a Bakugan of his own."Then I'll just make my move! Bakugan Brawl!"Nicholas threw his Bakugan out onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Ventus Monarus!"The large butterfly appeared onto the field with a flap of it's wings.

Monarus:300

Saphir clenched her fist wrong move in this battle,and she'll lose all her Bakugan.'Just have to calm on winning this battle and not the negatives...'She thought as she pulled out one of her Bakugan."Bakugan Brawl!"Saphir threw one of her Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Darkus Fear Ripper!"The Bakugan emerged onto the field,flexing it's sharp claws.

Fear Ripper:290

'Battle Start.'

"Ability Card Activate! Petal Storm! With Petal Storm,not only does it knock down your Bakugans power by 100,it boost's my Bakugans power by the same amount!"Nicholas explained as a strong gust of wind knocked some power out of Fear Ripper.

Fear Ripper:190

Monarus:400

"Take down her Fear Ripper!"Monarus nodded and charged toward Fear Ripper,only for Monarus to come to a complete stop."Huh?! Why did Monarus stop her attack?!"Nicholas asked in shock,only for his question to be answered by the activation of the Gate Card beneath the two Bakugan.

"You've fallen victim to my Gate Card,Shadow Sneak! With Shadow Sneak,not only does it nullify your ability card,it takes the difference in our Bakugans power level's and doubles it,adding it to Fear Ripper's power!"Saphir explained as a shadow like arm pulled the power out of Monarus and towards Fear Ripper.

Monarus:300

Fear Ripper:610

Fear Ripper raised its claw into the air,swinging it towards Monarus,knocking the Bakugan down to the reverted back to its ball form and landed in front of Nicholas,making Saphir sigh in relief.'Thank goodness,that was way too 's just hope Jake knows what he's doing...'Saphir thought.

"Gate Card Set!"Jake threw his Gate Card onto the field,the card soon expanding."Bakugan Brawl!"Jake threw his Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Saurus!"The Rhino Bakugan emerged onto the field with a loud roar.

Saurus:280

"Try not to screw up this time! Maybe then you won't go and lose your Bakugan!"Esmarauder spat at him,only to get a harsh glare from Jake.

"Just what exactly is your problem with me!?"Jake half-yelled at him.

"It'd take to long to list the number of things I have a problem with when it comes to you!"

"You know what! If you can't say a single positive thing about me,then just shut it and let me Brawl!"Jake was never one for being too rude to others,but he had to draw the line somewhere.

"If you two are done bickering,"Ethan interrupted them."I'd like to make my Brawl!"Ethan threw his Bakugan onto the field on the same card as Saurus."Bakugan Stand! Subterra Manion!"The Sphinx Bakugan emerged onto the field,flying above the card.

Manion:290

'Battle Start.'

"Ability Card Activate! Sub-Desert power! With this ability,it's gonna draw power from one of my Bakugan that hasn't been thrown into play the cost,that Bakugan is considered defeated and can't be used anymore!"One of the Bakugan on Ethan's belt began to glow brightly,it's power being drained and sent to Manion.

Manion:580

Manion charged toward Saurus,only to be stopped by a wall of fire."What?!"Ethan exclaimed in shock.

"You've been stopped by my Lava Wall Gate Card! Not only is it gonna nullify your ability,it's gonna give my Bakugan the power your's gained!"Jake said with a smirk,only for Ethan to respond with a loud laugh."What's so funny?"

"The thing is,Sub-Desert Power stops the ability of any card that tries to raise the opponent's power!"Ethan explained,as the wall of lava suddenly disappeared.

"What?!"Jake exclaimed in shock.

Manion resumed his charge towards Saurus,knocking him back and towards the purple was for just a split second,Jake could see the look of sadness on Saurus's face right before it flew threw the portal.

Saphir clenched her fist tightly."Counter Ability Activate! Shadow Hand! At the cost of getting rid of one of my Bakugan,I can take down a Bakugan that defeated a Bakugan of mine or Jake's!"A shadow like hand wrapped around Manion,squeezing it tightly till it reverted back to its ball form and landing in front of Ethan.

Jake's hand was shaking a had just lost 2 of his Bakugan and if he lost Leonidas,he would...he would…

Jake was trying to hold back the tears that were stinging the corners of his then,a voice suddenly grabbed his attention."Hey! Don't you dare go crying on me kid!"Jake turned to the source of voice,surprised and shocked to see that it was Esmarauder.

"What exactly are you proving if you go crying just because you lost you're Bakugan! It'd be really pathetic if I had to even consider you two rival's if you're gonna go and act like this! Get up and show me how a brawler really battles!"Jake was shocked to say the was the first time Esmarauder tried to encourage him.

"Hate to say it,but I think it's too late for your little pep talks to actually work on ,let's finish this,shall we?"Nicholas said with a small smirk.

"No…"Jake said as he stood off the ground."He's am I proving to him if I go crying just because I lost my Bakugan.A battle is about sticking it through till the very end,no matter what get's in your way!"

Nicholas was surprised to say the could a talk like that suddenly raise his spirits."Grr...It doesn't matter! Bakugan Brawl!"Nicholas threw his Bakugan onto the field."Bakugan stand! Ventus Ravenoid!"The large bird emerged onto the field with a flap of it's wings.

Ravenoid:300

"Bakugan Brawl!"Saphir threw her Bakugan onto the field."Darkus Esmarauder Stand!"The shining knight emerged onto the field,swinging his blade around a few times.

Esmarauder:350

"Finally! It feels good to stretch my limbs and chop some heads!"Esmarauder said with that crazed grin on his face,sending a shiver down Nicholas and Ethan's spines.

'Battle Start.'

"Ability Card Activate! Raven Claw Strike! This is gonna bump up the power of my Ravenoid by 100 and drop your Bakugans power by 100!"Nicholas explained as Ravenoid charged towards Esmarauder with it's talons out.

Ravenoid:400

Esmarauder:250

"Ability Activate! Moonlit Excalibur! This is gonna boost Esmarauder's power by 100G's!"Esmarauder's blade started to shine,boosting his power.

Esmarauder:350

"But that's still not enough to stop my Ravenoid!"Nicholas said with a bit of a confused tone.

"Not until this! Ability Activate! Nightmare Canon! With this,not only does it steal 100 points from your Bakugan,it gives that power to my Bakugan!"Saphir explained as the power was zapped out of Ravenoid.

Ravenoid:300

Esmarauder:450

A large cannon appeared in front of Ravenoid,a burst of energy soon being fired out of it and blowing the Bakugan down towards the ground,making it Revert back to its ball form and land in front of Nicholas,who had a look of shock on his face as Esmarauder reverted back to his ball form and landing in Saphir's hand.

'No way...I've never seen a plan so perfectly executed...'Nicholas thought with shock,soon being brought out of it by a sudden voice.

"Nicholas! Don't let them get to you! Just throw me out there and it's game over for both of their Bakugan!"That was the voice of his Bakugan partner Stormwing.(To know how Stormwing looks,just imagine a Ventus version of Rainbow Dragon from Yugioh GX,except without all the gems on it's neck.)

'Oh no...are strategy is starting to fall do we do? What do we do?'Ethan thought in panic,his breathing becoming a bit his Bakugan partner soon took notice of.

"Hey Ethan! What are you getting so worked up about? Remember what I told you! If your plan hits a snag,just follow your instincts!"That would be the voice of his Bakugan Partner two had a somewhat...odd partner I say that,I mean the two are the complete opposites of each other.

" gotta calm down and focus…"Ethan breathed in and out a few times to calm himself down.

'Good grief,this kid's gonna have a panic attack one day if he keeps acting like this…'Hynoid thought with a small sigh.

Jake let out a small sigh."It all comes down to this ready?"Jake felt a bit stupid for was always ready for battle.

"Ready as I'll ever be partner."Jake could almost see the smirk on Leonidas's face when he said that.

"Bakugan Brawl!"Each one of them threw their Bakugan out onto the field.

"Bakugan Stand!"

"Pyrus Leonidas!"

Leonidas:350

"Darkus Esmarauder!"

Esmarauder:350

"Ventus Stormwing!"

Stormwing:340

"Subterra Hynoid!"

Hynoid:340

"Try not to hold me back lizard breath!"Esmarauder said while giving a glare towards Leonidas.

"I could say the same to you,you sadistic freak!"Leonidas shot back.

"You two can kill each other later! For now,focus on the battle!"Jake yelled at both of them,only getting a huff from them in response.

'Battle Start.'

"Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster! This is gonna raise Leo's power by 200 points,and wipe your Bakugan off the field!"Jake said as a blast of energy formed in Leo's mouth.

Leonidas:550

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Ability Activate! Gale Storm! This card not only gives my Stormwing 200 more points,but it lowers both of you by 100 points! Do your thing Stormwing!"Nicholas said as Stormwing let out a strong burst of wind.

Stormwind:540

Leonidas:450

Esmarauder:250

"And what's a wolf without his pack! Ability Card Activate! Pack Call!"One of the Bakugan on Ethan's belt began to glow a bright brown color."This is gonna revive one of my defeated Bakugan for this battle! But it soon goes back to being a defeated Bakugan! Come back! Subterra Terrorclaw!"The Bakugan shot off his belt and onto the same card Hynoid crab Bakugan emerged onto the field,snapping its claws a few times.

Terrorclaw:300

'Hm? But shouldn't he have saved that for incase he was in a pinch? Unless…'Jake tried to think it over,until a sudden realization struck him.

"Gate Card Open!"Nicholas's gate card started to shine beneath them."Mind Ghost! If 2 or more Bakugan are on this card,it doesn't matter who's side the bakugan is on,they all lose! Sure it will end this brawl in a tie,but the Doom Dimension still applies for those two! Say Goodbye!"Nicholas and Ethan were sure they had this in the bag,until a sudden wall of fire appeared in front of Leonidas and Esmarauder."What's going on?!"

"Looks like my Ability worked just in time."Jake smirked."The ability known as Fire Drawback! If you target two or more of our Bakugan for a negative effect card,they are both returned to us!"Jake explained as Esmarauder and Leonidas reverted back to their ball form and flew back to Jake and Saphir's hand.

"What?! But how'd you know we were planning on playing Mind Ghost?!"Ethan asked in shock.

"You see,I thought it was a bit funny when you used Pack Call right at the start of battle instead of using it when you were in a 's when I suspected you may have been planning a trap by making us bring our strongest Bakugan onto the I had Fire Drawback ready just in case."Jake explained as an explosion soon came from the Gate Card,sending all of the Bakugan on there back to their ball forms.

Jake and Saphir:Winners!

The arena started to disappear,time soon going back to it did,Jake and Saphir walked over to Ethan and Nicholas." us who sent you and why they did it."Jake demanded.

"We were tricked by some guy in a mask."Ethan started,bowing his head in shame."He brainwashed us and told us to get rid of both your hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us."Ethan said,trying his best to keep his voice above a whisper.

"Hey,it's water under the bridge you Saphir?"Jake asked her,getting a small nod from her.

"We know you didn't mean to do your cool with me."Saphir said,a small smile appearing on Nicholas and Ethan's faces.

"Come two can hang out with ,last one to the cafe' is paying for all of us!"Jake said before dashing off,soon followed by the trio he left behind.

"So Ethan,you never told us how you and Hynoid met!"Jake said as he ran alongside Ethan.

"It is a short and painful story."Ethan said with a sigh.

"He say's painful because the two bashed heads when they met!"Stormwing said with a small laugh,earning a small chuckle out of Ethan who let out a sigh of embarrassment.

'Note to self:Find some tape for Stormwing's mouth…'Ethan mentally sighed as they soon arrived at the cafe'.

Hey guys,it's Ethan here! After recently joining up with Jake and Saphir,we soon met another brawler who may be sent by that masked man! Let's just say that this girl is skilled,and me and Hynoid are gonna have to pull out all the stops if we wanna beat her! But I have a question. Since when is there such a thing as a dual attribute Bakugan? Until Next time,this is Ethan Signing out!

Finally,got that chapter up! I would have it up sooner but school's starting up tomorrow so I'm not gonna have a lot of free time until the I'll try to post chapters when I get the forgive me if there are any spelling errors,I don't know what's wrong with my computer Next Time,RedSniperTail Signing out!


End file.
